The Center for Visual Science (CVS) is an interdisciplinary institute whose 18 investigators are visual scientists from six different departments at the University of Rochester (Computer Science, Neurobiol- ogy and Anatomy, Neurology, Ophthalmology, Physiology and Psychology). The CVS faculty, with expertise in psychophysical, physiological, computational, anatomical, and clinical approaches to vision research, are bound together by a shared interest in characterizing visual phenomena and linking them to their neural substrates. CVS provides a rich collaborative environment for vision research that is greatly facilitated by its Core Grant. This competing renewal application seeks support for three modules: 1) An Administrative Module to provide partial support for the PI and the CVS secretary. The role of the Administrative Module is to coordinate and facilitate interactions between vision scientists working within the Center and with scientists outside it. 2) A Computing Module to improve the centralized computing resources of CVS and to provide support for the systems analyst, whose expertise serves all members of the Center. 3) A Technical Services Module to modernize the aging CVS machine shop and to provide partial support for the CVS machinist. The Module will also provide partial support for the CVS electronics engineer, whose services are shared among CVS investigators.